Noir
by crystalscm
Summary: (Luther x Sum.; includes His PoV) My name is Nemesis, just a normal Summoner. Once I obtained five gems, I rare summoned the rebelling god Luther. Once I spent more time with him, I realized that this god-criminal has changed my life.


My name is Nemesis, just that. Just wandering around the vast plains green plains, but staining myself with my own kin's blood. I sometimes wonder why I exist, for what purpose do I live on for. The answer now still isn't very clear, but pulling piece by piece of an unsolved puzzle is probably the most effective way to solve a puzzle. Sucking in a breath, I hurried toward the Imperial Capital Randall, where summoning was held for those with the ability to summon spirits who participated in the gruesome and brutal war against the Four Fallen Gods.

Placing my hand upon the large and looming double-door, it opened with a conspicuous creak and I walked in a slow pace toward the desk in the front. Behind the desk was a metal door, the room where summons occur. Pursing my lips in a somewhat tight line, I nodded at the lady at the front desk before digging my bag for five beautifully carved and rare gems and set them on the desk. The lady looked at the gems before confirming, "One rare summon?"

I paused for a moment, thinking about whether or not this would be a good idea. After all, rare summons are very costly... and only Creator Maxwell would know who would be summoned. However, I decided taking the risk was going to be beneficial to me and so I nodded firmly. The lady's gaze slightly softened as she solemnly turned her back on me to open the metal doors behind her. She stepped aside and beckoned me to proceed through the doors. "I wish you luck." She bowed her head before the doors closed with a loud bang.

The room was vast and cold. However, due to my own anxiety I didn't feel one bit cold. Closing my eyes, I let my mind relax and white out. Soon, there was a rainbow door in front of me. This took me by surprise; getting a rainbow door like this is extremely rare... I guess luck was on my side. Walking forward with my arm outstretched, I felt around for the door and opened it. For a brief moment, I opened my eyes, but I had to close them again because of the blinding light the door emitted.

I then heard a masculine voice mutter, "You must have some guts to have summoned me."

Surprised, I opened my eyes with a start. In front of me was a boy with crimson red irises and ashy black retinas, indicating he was anything _but_ human. He had brilliant and fiery orange hair which was spiked and messy, which only somewhat complemented his only slightly pale skin tone. He wore heavy black armor with gold to accompany it, and he wore a black cape with a golden rim. In his hands were twin swords the color of lava, and behind him were two enormous swords, fire emitting off both and both were chained. I immediately recognized him as the rebelling god Luther.

"Luther..." I murmured his name aloud, and he nodded, but didn't say anything more. His eyes pierced through me. "You were the one who..." I paused for a moment, recalling that Luther was put in the front lines during the war and was told to annihilate the humans and destroy the world. His power was really meant to destroy the world, to put it in more simple terms.

His face remained serious as he completed my sentence (it was a little scary; it was as though he could read my mind), "killed that gunner. I know what I did in the past, Summoner."

"I have a name, you know. It's Nemesis." I introduced myself quickly. I paused for a brief moment before saying, "We better take further matters outside; we can't stay inside here forever because others will come to summon." Without much thought, I grasped Luther's hand and headed out the Hall, ignoring his hisses of protest and/or complaints.

Once we were completely outside the Imperial Capital Randall, I was panting. Luther looked at me in slight surprise, "You're already tired? We didn't even run for thirty seconds." I looked up to meet his gaze, and for a second's worth, I swore I saw his eyes glitter with genuine amusement. However, I eventually dismissed that as my imagination because if it was there, it went out as quickly as it came by.

"I'm not tired!" I quickly retorted. However, almost immediately after I said my retort, I collapsed down to my knees and took deep breaths to let my heartbeat return to normal.

Luther raised a brow, "Doesn't look like that to me." He sheathed his swords and looked around, as if looking for something urgent. He seemed to have an unusually serious expression plastered on his face, and I looked in his eyes, searching for any explanation.

We were silent for a little while, and after I had enough energy to move on, I stood up. "... Let's go." I murmured, and Luther only nodded. We both walked down the dirt path with silence reigning. At first, this bothered me. However, as time went ticking by, I found this silence to be rather consoling. As we continued walking, I heard a rustle. Luther seemed to hear it as well because he turned around and narrowed his eyes. He gripped the hilt of his sword, glaring at the bush, but remained silent.

"Well, it's not very powerful; I could and will easily burn that weak creature to nothingness." He was about to raise his blade when a loud squeak was heard coming from behind me. I could tell by the squeak that it was a Mossy, but... bigger. Although I wasn't fast enough to dodge it, Luther grabbed me, hugging me to keep me safe and dodged the attack the King Mossy was attempting to execute.

I blushed as I felt the warmth of his body, "S-Sorry..." I murmured a brief apology, burying my face to his chest to hide my glowing red face. My knees are still trembling, but as the atmosphere calms down, I feel myself relaxing.

Luther didn't reply for a while, and when he did, he said, "... This is why I hate the weak. This is why humans deserved to be annihilated." He murmured mean words, but he didn't do anything to me.

"'Hate' is a strong word." I glanced up at Luther, locking eye contact.

"Not to me."

"Well then..." I took a moment of silence to think, "you mercilessly murdered a human in the past. The least you could do to make up for that is protect humans now."

Luther looked surprised for a brief moment, but he quickly recovered. "My power was intended to destroy the world," he said, "but I guess now I'll use this power to annihilate your enemies instead."

* * *

 **His PoV  
** The light was blinding, and I knew what this light meant. I sighed to myself as I resigned to the light and I found myself walking through nothing but bleak whiteness. Soon, I found a large set of doors, and I narrowed my eyes. I let the door open and I immediately stepped out. In front of me was a human girl with medium-length brown hair, a simple navy blue dress and brown low-heel boots. She had her eyes squeezed shut and her arms were out to shield her from the light. _She's still like that, even when the light's gone? What a strange human..._

"You must have some guts to have summoned me." I said, all of me meaning what I said. Any human who summons me would have guts, sometimes they may even be asking for a death wish.

The human quickly opened her eyes and stared at me. It bothered me, but I didn't put on an expression of disgust. After a few seconds of silence, she muttered, "Luther..." I only nodded; I had no need to say anything. Almost all humans these days learn about what happened in the war, "You were the one who..." She trailed off.

 _Did she forget? Are all humans this forgetful?_ I finished her sentence, "killed that gunner. I know what I did in the past, Summoner."

"I have a name, you know. It's Nemesis." She briefly introduced herself before pausing. However, she still looked like she had something to say, so I remained silent. "We better take further matters outside; we can't stay inside here forever because others will come to summon." She quickly grabbed my hand seemingly without much thought.

I was taken aback. _Obnoxious..._ "Let go of me...!" All my protests, however, were completely ignored. _Does she know who she's messing with...? Or is she just asking for a death wish?_

We sprinted out of the Imperial Capital Randall and ran until we reached the forest entrance. By the time we stopped running, the human girl was already out of breath. I felt amusement bubble inside me for a second as I half-teased her, "You're already tired? We didn't even run for thirty seconds."

"I'm not tired!" She immediately retorted back.

 _Liar._ I looked at her with a raised brow and said, "Doesn't look like that to me." The conversation ended there, and we fell into an awkward silence.

When Nemesis was finally able to get up again, she said, "... Let's go." I only nodded in response and followed her. We kept walking in silence, and that silence was broken when we both heard rustling coming from behind us. I turned around and narrowed my eyes, gripping the hilt of the sword. I felt a sense of eagerness burn within me as I glared at the bush. "Well, it's not very powerful; I could and will easily burn that weak creature to nothingness." I raised my blade and was about to strike down when a familiar and annoying squeak was heard from behind Nemesis. The King Mossy charged at her, but it seemed like she was immobile.

 _Typical._ I thought as I hugged Nemesis to keep her from getting hurt and I dodged the attack the Mossy was going to execute. I took her and myself to a place where that stupid creature would never find us and I could see her blushing. However, I decided not to comment about it. "S-Sorry." She murmured as she buried her face into my chest. _Just as I thought... all humans are obnoxious._

"... This is why I hate the weak. This is why humans deserved to be annihilated." I found myself muttering.

"'Hate' is a strong word." Nemesis pointed out quietly.

"Not to me."

"Well then..." There was a brief pause before she continued, "you mercilessly murdered a human in the past. The least you could do to make up for that is protect humans now." Her sudden sentence surprised me, but I quickly regained my composure. _I guess... I have no choice, do I?_

Half-resigning myself to her, I said, "My power was intended to destroy the world, but I guess now I'll use this power to annihilate your enemies instead."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Please do not ask for a sequel; there won't be one. Also please review on how you liked this story. I do admit this is a bit fast-paced, but I personally do not like very gradual stories. Feel free to favorite the story if you enjoyed it (giving me such support will also give me motivation to write similar stories) and follow me to show your support as well :)

If you have any requests, feel free to send me a Private Message. Thank you for reading,  
crystalscm


End file.
